pretty dyad
by fluffeels
Summary: AU where Himuro and Kise are kindergarten teachers and are most definitely going to hell.


A/N: for jennah (aka satsukissu/kurokonnichiwa/beechan/ferrechan/jen-nee/beta/lambda/etc) because we have been bakawaii nuggets in this two year long nuggetship and like. yes. imouto (who is secretly aomine) loves you. also today's my birthday wow and this is the himukise I've completed after eleven months of procrastination. I'm in the process of making an lj as a back up for fics so yeaah anyway, if you're into these two pretty boys doing the dirty then talk to me on twitter or tumblr or something because I will kiss you. just imagine that himuro's hair in this fic doesn't cover his eyes, also mind the tenses because this is divided into two parts, kinda. reviews are appreciated!

~3400 words plus crying because himukise. cover image's artist's pixiv id: 395744.

warnings: himukise, pwp, himukise, kingergarten au, HIMUKISE, pretty boys, /himukise/, cars, oh and himukise.

alt summary: himuro's a tease and kise's horny.

disclaimer: I don't own anything, the crayon shin-chan references are all lies.

* * *

It all happened a few hours ago.

It's not like Kise didn't know how sexy Himuro was, nor did he _not_ know how much of a tease he was. They'd fucked enough times for Kise to know just how dirty things could get when it came to Himuro, and Kise could never let his guard down around him.

So when Moriyama from Sunflower Class accidentally sprayed water on Himuro while chasing Izuki from Rose Class, Kise should've known better than to follow the kindergarten teacher into the teachers' washroom after telling those kids that he'll be back to talk to them. Oh, he _definitely _should've known better.

Kise sincerely apologized for his class' student's behaviour as he reached up to a cabinet to get a towel for Himuro while Himuro simply stood there, quiet and unfazed. Which is when Kise should've gotten the hint but he didn't and he was about to give the towel to Himuro when Himuro whispered, "Ryouta, I'm really wet."

_Oh. Shit._

Kise felt a lump in his throat — because, okay, he was used to Himuro using his first name because America but he was so _not_ used to Himuro _whispering_ his first name — and it only got harder to breathe when Himuro looked down at himself, making Kise's gaze follow his and just— nipples. Himuro's nipples. They were erect and the thin white shirt that Himuro conveniently wore today didn't do such a great job in hiding anything. That was the final warning, and Kise didn't seem to understand anything.

Himuro simply looked back at Kise, the intensity of the scrutiny made a shiver run down Kise's spine, even though he was someone completely used to people looking at him in the most obscene ways. And just like that, shamelessly, provocatively, Himuro lifted his shirt up, leaving nothing to Kise's imagination anymore. Kise couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe this was happening _here_.

"I need to get these off," Himuro breathed, dropping his shirt on a hanger next to him and slowly dragging his fingers from his chest to his navel to the button of his jeans and _holy shit_, Kise didn't want to get hard now, not when there were three hours left for KG to end, not when there were innocent angels outside running around and giggling at what they drew some time ago with crayons they kept dropping because tiny fingers, not when he'd been desperately trying to not give into the temptation when Himuro was around, not when Himuro saw Kise as nothing but a convenient fuck while Kise was in love with Himuro.

But Kise couldn't move, couldn't utter a word, just couldn't.

Himuro seemed to know this and that seemingly innocent but truly dangerous smile he had was proof of it. Kise needed to get out, he needed to get out but there was a _pop_ and that zip was being pulled down and— curls.

No underwear.

Himuro wasn't wearing any underwear.

And Kise stepped back, his chest heaving and his cock beginning to throb as Himuro licked his lower lip slowly and ever so slightly leaned forward, his nipples still erect and standing out and he was pulling his jeans down and—

"Kise-sensei! Akashi-kun is trying to kiss Furihata-kun again!"

"I-I'm comi—" Kise stopped mid-sentence because _coming_ didn't sound like the best thing to say just then. "I'm on my way!"

He fumbled with the doorknob and slammed the door shut as he left quickly, unsure if he should be glad or annoyed because of the escape provided and when tiny lil' Kuroko asked him why his face was so red, Kise couldn't come up with an intelligible answer.

* * *

So even though it all happened a few hours ago, Kise's still aroused. He's aroused and his conscience wouldn't let him look at his precious angels while he's like this, so he asked another teacher to cover for him and he's been hiding in his car since then. The only problem _now_ is that his car is out of fuel. He'd also used up the reserve and it's a miracle that he reached kindergarten today.

Oh god, he doesn't want to stay here any longer. Not here where Himuro is because everywhere Kise looks, it reminds him of Himuro and his nipples and his eyes and his smile and his pubes and his voice and— _UGH_.

He doesn't know what else to do. Public transport would've been okay if Kise hadn't forgotten his wallet inside the staff room and walking back would've been okay if Kise wasn't unsure if his spinal cord and knees were okay, what with the piggy back rides he's been handing out to all the children like useless flyers that that one man gives out outside the mall.

So yes, he's stranded outside the kindergarten in his car with perverted thoughts and guilt feelings and he wonders how things will go if he tells Himuro that he doesn't want to be just fuck buddies or friends with benefits or whatever they are, but he wants to be in a relationship with him and somewhere in the middle of these thoughts he gets lost in his mind and falls asleep in the driver's seat.

When Kise wakes up, it's 10:19 PM and his body hurts because a driver's seat isn't the most comfortable place to sleep and he is so ashamed of himself for more reasons than one. He wonders if he'll have to walk back home anyway as he throws a mint candy in his mouth and gets out of his car as he considers looking for a way to sneak in through some window to get his wallet from indoors. Well, it's dark and it's his best bet, so he's about to do just that when he hears something behind him and he turns.

_Fuck._

"You're up, finally. I was waiting for you, Ryouta."

_No. No. No. No. No._

"Himurocchi? W-Why?"

Himuro smiles at Kise and Kise knows why. He knows oh so well but god damn it, he wants to be lovers not fuck buddies, lovers not fuck buddies, lovers not fuck—

GOD DAMN IT.

Himuro's already kissing him and Kise's kissing him back, his fingers in Himuro's beautiful hair and though Himuro's the one who's leaning up a little to reach Kise, Kise feels smaller than the man holding his waist and he just wants to be fucked already.

Kise opens his mouth even before Himuro tries to get him to and Kise knows that he's going to hell because who in their right mind would start making out with another person — same sex at that — in the kindergarten's campus where they work.

They continue kissing while their hands caress each other, sometimes gentle, sometimes rough, and Kise isn't quite sure why there's this sort of urgency yet a kind of sweetness behind each action of Himuro's but he goes along with it. He can taste chocolate — the rich one that one of the, well, _rich_ kids had given to all the teachers — and damn, it tastes good with Himuro's own taste and he's lost until he's pushed back into something and he breaks apart as he opens his eyes, dazed and damn it, he's hard already.

Himuro's hair is messed up because of Kise and he's got the most beautiful flush on his cheeks and Kise almost loses it but Himuro says, "Fuel?"

"Fuel," Kise responds, his voice sounds weirder and deeper to himself, but what's even weirder is that Himuro knows about this.

And that's not a good thing because a few seconds later, Himuro's unlocking his car and telling Kise to hop in. Kise knows that Himuro won't ever listen to him no matter what excuse, so after Himuro takes his place, Kise gets into the passenger seat and adjusts his jeans so that everything's, you know, okay.

Himuro starts the engine and Kise simply turns to look at the mirror because that's what he usually does but Himuro— Himuro's right there and Kise knows that he isn't wearing anything under those jeans and that white shirt is still as thin as it was in the morning and holy shit, Kise can see Himuro's nipples and did Himuro just thrust up right now holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit.

He looks away and prays for his boner to go away or something. Like, really, please. The time is 10:32 PM and Kise wants to be Himuro's lover not fuck buddies, he wants to be lovers not fuck buddies, lovers not fuck—

Himuro makes a sound that's something between a moan and a gasp and Kise knows it's on fucking purpose but he clenches his fists and tries to act as nonchalant as possible, still praying that he'll be okay until he reaches home and can jerk off to that one pair of shorts that Himuro had forgotten at his place the last time they fucked.

He finally breathes normally when they're on the road and Kise's glad that Himuro's car's window are tinted because if anyone outside was to make eye contact with him now, he'll probably end up crying because he's a big pervert and he's going to hell.

It's 10:58 PM and Kise isn't sure if he'll last any longer because no matter what he tries to think of, it all goes back to the curls and the nipples and the mole and his emotions could only be described by a long string of special characters.

They stop at a red light and there isn't a single vehicle around them and that's when Kise realizes that this isn't the way to his house. This is the way to Himuro's place and that simply means:

~! #$%^&*()_+.

Right when Kise realizes that that's the perfect description of his current state, Himuro's fingers brush against the outside of Kise's thigh and Kise shivers and turns to face Himuro but Himuro simply takes his hand back and says, "Sorry; happened by mistake."

Kise nods and turns away, ignores the burn where Himuro touched him and commands his heart to stop its stupid hammering. (Which, of course, it ignored.)

They're still at the signal when Himuro does the same thing again and Kise's so conscious because it's like they're sharing the same air and every time Himuro shifts gears or moves even a bit, Kise's heart does a back flip or a somersault or whatever the hell it's doing and it's not okay because lovers not fuck buddies, lovers not fuck buddies—

It happens again for the third time and that's it.

That's fucking it.

Kise holds Himuro's wrist and leans in for a kiss and Himuro's eyes widen but Kise's so done with all of this teasing— just so done. He forces his tongue into Himuro's mouth and the rich chocolate taste's still there, and as the signal changes colour, Kise pulls back but makes sure to bite Himuro's lower lip before settling back into the seat.

"R-Ryouta," Himuro says, his voice raspy as hell but nope, Kise's not taking any of this anymore.

"No. Listen to me, Himurocchi, no, _Tatsuya_, just listen," Kise starts, not sure if this sudden courage and strength is because of adrenaline or because of how pissed off he is or because he's been hard for too long, but he has courage and strength and he's just going to fucking say it. "I love you, okay. I _love_ you. And you just want to fuck and forget and we've known each other for so long but you don't understand that I _love _you. I love you and you keep treating me like this and— and just. It's not okay. Please."

There's silence and all the courage and strength goes away just as it came and Kise considers jumping out of the moving vehicle because god damn it. He's not sure what he should do now. He just called Himuro by his first name, he told him he loved him, and thrice at that. He just— how did he even say all of that holy shit.

It's 11:08 PM and Kise's having suicidal thoughts. He's about to tell Himuro to stop the vehicle when he hears him say, "…Who said I wanted to fuck and forget?"

"Huh?"

"Ryouta, you— you idiot. You dumbass, you— oh god, you idiot!"

"Eh? W-What did I do!?"

"Oh my fucking lord, out of all the seven billion people in this world, I go and fall in love with this idiot who doesn't even realize that I'm in love with him!"

"…Huh?"

"I'm saying I love you too, Ryouta. Don't you understand!?"

Kise pinches himself; then bites the inside of his cheek. Okay, not a dream. Wait, a joke?

No, Himuro looks dead serious and Kise's emotions are basically ~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+ and he's about to cry because he's the biggest idiot in this world and Himuro loves him.

He loves him?

He loves him!

He loves him and that means they _are_ lovers not fuck buddies and what more does Kise even need. So he giggles because Himuro _loves him_ and suddenly everything makes sense because _Himuro loves him_.

But what doesn't make sense is that Himuro's touching Kise's thigh again when they stop at a red light and this time, he doesn't apologize when Kise looks at him. He simply continues touching and rubbing his fingers along the denim and he doesn't even stop when Kise calls out his name. He doesn't stop when Kise's gasping and telling Himuro things even he can't understand, doesn't stop until the signal changes and Kise's left there unattended, horny as fuck.

And there's no way Kise would just sit by like that. Nope, he may be an idiot, dumbass etc but he's definitely not going to sit by without doing anything _now. _He pushes his seat back and squirms around until he's in a comfortable position, ignoring Himuro's gaze. He slowly unbuttons his shirt and makes sure Himuro can hear his voice when he gasps as he drags his fingers from his neck to his chest. He makes sure Himuro can hear him as he moans while he touches himself, while he plays with his nipples, while he pinches and tugs at them until they're quivering and his cock's straining against his jeans again.

"Ryouta. Stop."

"No, Himurocchi. Y-You, _ah_, you can't tease me like this a-all the time,"

"I'm driving, okay? Let's get back home first—"

"When we get back home," Kise breathes, his hands move down to his jeans. "I-I'm going to, _hnn_, I'm going to ride you, so, _so_ hard."

Kise unbuttons and unzips his jeans and lifts himself off the seat to pull them down along with his boxers and Himuro sounds so desperate when he says, "Please, Ryouta, just…wait. We'll be home soon."

Kise knows he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be distracting Himuro right now but he can't wait. He's been horny since afternoon when Himuro put on that little _show_ for Kise, and if he had to fuck himself to just release, he'll do just that.

"But you don't understand," Kise says, _whines_, as his cock is freed from his boxers and the A/C in the car makes him hiss. "Since what y-you did back there…I've been— You haven't worn underwear and I-I'm so _hot_."

Kise wraps his fingers around his cock, moans things he doesn't understand, things Himuro doesn't understand, _Himurocchi, Sensei, Tatsuya_.

He wants Himuro to touch him, he wants to spread his legs further apart, wants to be fucked, wants to fuck Himuro, wants to cum. But either the car's too small or he's too big and Kise can't believe he's jerking himself off in the passenger seat of Himuro's car while Himuro's driving and occasionally looking at Kise like he's _unbelievable _but _fuck_, it only turns Kise on.

He doesn't care if someone drives past, he doesn't care when Himuro warns him again, _stop it Ryouta, just hold on for a few more minutes_, and he brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks on his middle finger, gets it nice and wet, makes sure Himuro can hear him moaning with his finger in his mouth and bites his lower lip as he brings his hand back down to his cock. He drags it over his precum and his dick and his balls and brings it to his ass.

He pushes it in slowly as his other hand strokes his dick, his slender fingers circling the slit and oh man, he's too horny to care about taking it slow and he's already thrusting his finger in and out of his hole and before a while he's pushing two in, then three, and he's gasping, whimpering, begging for Himuro because he _needs _Himuro.

"Fuck, Ryouta. _Fuck_," Himuro whispers because his voice breaks midway. He pulls into his parking lot and sighs. "Thank god the guard's shift has ended. Just…just imagine him seeing you like this."

Kise makes a strangled sound as he bites his lip again, his cheeks reddening at the thought of being seen by a stranger. But he doesn't care anymore, he really doesn't, and they're in the parking lot and Himuro's stopped driving and _yes, fucking finally_, Kise breathes, "Jeans."

Himuro doesn't need to ask Kise what he means and even though he's pissed because, well, _Kise_, he's aroused and Kise's too sexy and looking at him masturbate in his car, right next to him was enough for Himuro to cum and none of this could wait until they got back home. He doesn't waste time and unzips his jeans while Kise changes his position and after twisting and turning and yelping, Kise's straddling Himuro on the driver's seat. Neither of them is sure how the tall man is able to do that but he _is_ doing it and like, if this isn't the sexiest thing then Kise isn't sure what _is_ because Himuro's not wearing underwear and his curls and his cock and Himuro loves him back and—

Kise bends down to kiss Himuro and he licks the place where he'd bitten him before and enters Himuro's mouth, their lips tremble when they separate. Kise tangles one hand in Himuro's hair and brings the other to Himuro's pubes as he drags his fingers through them slowly before touching his hard cock glistening with precum and really, Kise could only describe this and basically everything about Himuro as _beautiful_.

He wants Himuro so bad, he just needs him and he doesn't fail to make that known as he licks Himuro's ear and breathes things that sound like _need you, more, more, now, mine, take me, _while Himuro pants and doesn't stop reminding Kise how beautiful he is, how perfect, sexy, hot and all _his_. Kise brings both their cocks in his hand as Himuro touches his nipples, plays with them, licks them, and Kise starts stroking them together.

They hiss as their dicks touch each other and Kise's hand is definitely skilled and they're so, so close when Kise decides that he wants more, oh so much more. So he stops jerking them off together and nips at Himuro's collarbone while whispering that he loves Himuro and without warning, he pushes himself down on Himuro's cock and they both moan, the sudden movement almost pushing them over the edge.

It's a while before Kise raises himself off Himuro but he drops himself back and this time Himuro thrusts up to meet Kise halfway, and even though it takes a few tries, they manage to find a rhythm and even though it's urgent and feral and downright _dirty_ — what with Kise's cock bouncing between them obscenely and Himuro's cock hitting Kise's prostate making him scream silently and gasps and moans spilling from both of them and the squelching sound that they hear with every thrust — there's understanding and love and when Himuro whispers, "I love you, Ryouta, love you, _love you_," Kise cums, his scream silenced by Himuro's mouth and Himuro cums inside Kise not long after.

They continue kissing and they're spent but this isn't the end. They laugh softly and make their way to Himuro's place after tidying up because this is never the end with Himuro and Kise.

Well, yeah, it's almost 12 AM and the kindergarteners will _definitely_ ask them why they're walking in a weird way tomorrow but hey, who even cares.


End file.
